


Quiet Life

by merlin07



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: Sequel to Seek,and Ye Shall Find





	1. Chapter 1

The silence hung in the air as the TARDIS landed at Torchwood, Jack was still working on his mystery and no one seemed to want to be the first one to speak.

It wasn't until The Doctor bounded over to the doors, opening them and announced, "all ashore who's going ashore," in his best sea-dog imitation that they others seemed to come back to life.

Jack reluctantly said his goodbyes, giving the Time Lord a quick peck on the cheek and declaring that he wouldn't rest until he found out who had visited him, made his exit.

As the doors shut the thin Time Lord turned back around with a smile, "one day we'll have to tell him, he's not going to give up."

"But until then," John offered his grin matching his creator's, "it's fun to keep him guessing."

"So," The Doctor bounded over to the console, "off to Pete's world for you two," he gestured at David, "bet Violet will be surprised to see you again so soon!"

"Speaking of..." David turned to John, "shouldn't you clear this with her first? I mean what if she has other plans?"

John smiled softly, "I'm sure she'll be happy to have you come for a visit!"

"You never said where we were headed," The Master's voice whinged, "can it be someplace where the locals have at least discovered fire and basic hygiene or dare I hope, technology more advanced than a sundial?"

The Doctor didn't look up from his task, "you'll see," he replied, "besides, isn't not knowing half the fun?"

"Not with you it isn't," the dark suited Time Lord grumbled, "guess I'll go see where my wellies have gotten to." With that he stomped off, exaggerating each step so the metal grating of the console room rung out as he made his way along.

John watched him disappear, "very dramatic!" he shouted above the noise as he put his fingers in his ears.

They landed with a bump a few moments later and The Doctor took David aside, "I hope this helps you get to where you need to be to return to me," he smiled softly, "you have my number, call me when you're ready to be picked up, OK?"

The actor nodded, "I will, and you be careful with The Master, he seems to be gearing up for another round of something..." he trailed off as John opened the TARDIS doors, "I'll see you soon," he gave the Time Lord a quick hug and made his way outside the time capsule.

The moment the doors clicked shut The Doctor's smile faded. He leaned forward on the console and stared into space almost like he was trying to peer through the shell of the TARDIS to see what was happening on the other side.

Finally he shook his head, clearing his mind and set the dematerialisation sequence.

\--------

Violet was waiting for them in her parked car as they left the TARDIS. She ran up to John giving him a big hug and a toe curling kiss before realising that David was also standing there. Her warm smile turned to a frown and she wheeled on her husband.

He held his hands up, "he came of his own free will, I swear!" he protested, looking at the tall Scot for affirmation of his statement.

"Honestly, I wasn't kidnapped," David quickly offered.

Her frown instantly switched back to a smile, "I'm so happy to see you!" she ruffled his hair affectionately, then gave him a hug as well, then linking her small hands two in nearly identical long fingered ones she led them both to her car, "let's go home," she laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

“This isn’t like you,” The Master sidled up to The Doctor once they were in the time vortex, “just letting on your pets go with no fuss or bother.”

“It’s just temporary,” The Doctor replied not looking up from the controls.

“You can’t tell me you think he’s going to come back to you? Now that he’s all cosy and warm with his loving family? Why would he give that up to go traipsing around the universe in this old crate?”

“You don’t have the first idea what David’s really like do you?” the thin Time Lord straightened up and met his gaze, “you never really bothered to get to know him like I do. Yes, recently things have been a bit hard on him, but can’t you feel that bit of Gallifreyan in him getting stronger? The more time he spends in the TARDIS, with us…”

“He’s a mongrel, nothing more, nothing less,” The Master sniffed, “you just want that to be true, but it’s not. Watered down DNA is never going to be anything more than that.”

“You underestimate him,” The Doctor sighed, “but that should come as no surprise, if it doesn’t benefit or concern you…”

Knowing where this would lead The Master quickly changed subjects, “so where are we going?”

“Hyspero. I need to pick up supplies and do some minor repairs on the TARDIS, and this is a good time to do that,” The Doctor noticed the glint in his fellow Time Lord’s eye, “and before you get any ideas, they’ve had a massive crack down recently, so you’d better be on your best behaviour.”

But it was obvious The Master wasn’t listening to him, the gleam didn’t dim as he smiled crookedly remembering his past encounters with the Hysperons. The Doctor fingered the control bracelet for the stasis collar absently as he finished setting the coordinates wondering if he had made a grave mistake.  
\---------

“You do realise,” John spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen over the car as they made their way into town, “that your last visit got Pete pretty interested in you,” he turned around to face David, “and if you can’t avoid him, which considering how often he and Jackie just ‘pop in’ is pretty likely…”

He broke off as Violet swatted him on the arm for his last comment, but didn’t take her eyes from the road.

Taking a deep breath he continued, “it’s likely that he will, if not outright ask you about yourself, sniff around and pick for answers.”

“What should I tell him?” David asked.

“Good question,“ John replied.

“Maybe it’s time to tell him the truth,” Violet offered, “he’s already figured it out, he got a sample of your blood and ran tests.”

Both men turned to look at her, even though she was still concentrating on driving she could feel their eyes on her, “maybe it’s time to stop hiding and come clean.”

John was the first to speak up, “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea,” he spoke slowly.

At that she whirled to face her husband, “why not? You’re not ashamed of him are you?”

“Now be fair” John protested, “that’s not true and you know it!”

Whatever Violet was going to say next was cut off by David shouting, “road!”

She turned to look at him, “what about it?”

“We’re not on it anymore! Unless cows are now considered traffic!” he shot back.

Wrenched the wheel Violet yanked the car violently back onto the tarmac and out of the field it had been on, and took a shaky breath, “sorry,” she looked in the rear view mirror at the large dark eyes wide with fear.

“Maybe this is a conversation,” David offered, his voice still a bit squeaky, “would be best suited for when we are a bit more still.”

“Such a sensible lad,” John laughed turning to his wife he patted her on the shoulder, “I think he gets that from me.”

She snorted, and rolled her eyes, but couldn’t quite stop the smile at his words, “says the man who broke four food processors before he concluded they don’t work on rocks.”

“That was an experiment,” John corrected gently, “and besides you’re the one who wanted fresh sand for your Zen garden.”


	3. Chapter 3

Once his heart returned to a normal rhythm, now that running over cows was no longer a threat, David sat back against the seat and stared out the window watching the country side go by.

Even though he knew that this version of Earth was identical to his own, it still amazed him. Just mere months ago the idea of parallel worlds was just the stuff of Science Fiction or a concept written into a script, and now, here he was on one!

If he took nothing else away from his time with The Doctor, the places he’d visited and the things he saw would keep his mind entertained for the rest of his life.

He leaned his head against the cool glass of the window and tried to picture his Earth spinning in space, most of the occupants completely unaware of the abundance of other life out there. ‘Were they better off for not knowing?’ he wondered, thinking of his own previous innocence. Was ignorance, in this case, actually bliss?

As they continued towards town he tried to work out if given the option, would he have those memories erased and go back to his former state of naiveté or would he jealously guard his adventures no matter what?

He closed his eyes, suddenly overwhelmed by the passing scenery and the thoughts dancing in his head.

John looked in the rear view at the too quiet man, and for a brief second believed David had fallen asleep. But then he saw the outward reflection of the inner turmoil on his son’s face and wished he could say just the right thing to make it all better. But lacking those magic words he wisely stayed silent.

He wasn’t quite sure what David’s motivation was for spending time with them. Not that he needed a reason, but he knew deep down there was something more to this than met the eye. He searched his, or rather, The Doctor’s memory for anything that would pass for a father/son chat but came up empty. He shook his head ruefully, for all the chattering his creator did, he never really said anything important.

John was pretty sure there was no precedence for dealing with a child who was technically older than his parents. No self-help books to use for reference, Doctor Spock would be as much use as Mr Spock in this case.

Swallowing hard he wondered how it was he was supposed to help David, when he was unsure what it was he needed?

Violet, although quiet, was also dealing with a head full of conflicting thoughts and emotions. After her brief off-roading that scared David and made John grip the armrest with white knuckles, she tried to concentrate on getting them all home in one piece.

Since David’s last visit Pete had been unable or unwilling to let his mystery go. True, he had taken a sample of his blood and analysed it, but try as he might he couldn’t get his step-daughter to admit to anything. He dropped the subject when it became apparent she was not going to enlighten him, but that didn’t mean he had given up.

The day she caught him pouring over the secret file Torchwood had on John, and comparing the DNA from him to the test results on David, she knew he was not going to rest until he had the truth.

She glanced back at David, smiling softly when she saw he was asleep. It brought to mind the days when she was little and her mum would take her for taxi rides to soothe her when she fussed instead of sleeping.

Even to this day, if she was the least bit tired and riding in a car she instantly dozed off. It was touching to see that this trait had been passed on to David. She hoped he was having good dreams, but by the frown that flitted across his face she was pretty sure he wasn’t.

Moments later they pulled onto the street where they lived and she parked the car, “we’re here,” she softly called, reaching back to gently shake her son awake. He opened his eyes and looked at the house as if it was going to leap forward and bite him. But then he got himself back under control and opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The front door to the house opened before they could get to it, “speak of the devil” John muttered so quietly that only David, standing right next to him, heard the words. Violet quickly plastered on a smile as Jackie stepped out to greet them.

“Did you forget we had a lunch date?” she groused at her daughter.

“Sorry mum!” Violet apologised, “I had to go pick up John and…”

Jackie waved her off to step in front of the two tall dark eyed men, squinting at them both suspiciously before she spied the wedding ring on John’s hand

“You’re that alternate John whose-it right?” she poked her finger into David’s chest, her acrylic nails making an effective weapon.

“His name is David,” John stepped between them as the actor winced at her prodding.

“As if having one of you weren’t bad enough,” she shook her mop of bleached blonde hair and spun on heel, “well I’m starving, I’ve been here since half past eleven!” she announced before clomping back inside.

“Nice welcome,” David mumbled.

“Compared to how she usually greets me,” John smiled, “you’re lucky. The first few weeks I was here she claimed I kept scaring her and I got slapped an awful lot.”

Violet opened her mouth to say something but Jackie popped her head back out the door, “food! Now!” she commanded gesturing for them to all come inside.

Conditioning from a young age made Violet obey immediately, but the men hung back. One of them out of habit, the other reluctant to get within nail-poking distance again. John cleared his throat, “why don’t I nip down to the chippie and get us something for lunch?”

“And I’ll help carry it back,” David added quickly. Before Violet could object they both turned on heel and half walked/half ran away from the house.

“Cowards,” Violet laughed at their retreating forms, and then taking a deep breath she went inside.

As they hoofed it away from Jackie, John waited until they were at a safe distance before turning to David, “I hope this doesn’t make you sorry you came.”

“I sort of expected her to show up at some point,” the tall Scot admitted, “I was just hoping to hold it off a bit.”

“If she’s there, it’s a good bet Pete won’t be too far behind,” John sighed as they reached the shop, “guess we’ll have to wing it.”

\-------

Normally Violet would be pleased to see her step-father. Pete was one of the nicest men she had ever met, and she often forgot he wasn’t her true biological parent. He treated her like a princess and was as proud of her as if she was his own. But today, right now, she was a bit less enthused at his presence.

Keeping an approximation of a warm smile on her face Violet gave Pete a hug and took a seat opposite him on the sofa.

“Your mum has been sneaking about the place again,” he leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, “I tried to stop her but you know how she is.”

“Mum,” Violet called out, “where are you?”

Jackie emerged moments later with an arm full of frilly, loud-coloured towels in her hand, “I got these on sale at Hendrik’s, I think they’ll look good in your downstairs bathroom.”

Violet squinted at the towels, eyes almost crossing at the bright oranges and pinks. Her head hurt as she tried to envision them hanging in the sage green and white room, “I appreciate it, but we have perfectly good towels in there now!” she rose to take the armful from her mother.

“They’re so boring, who does beige these days?” Jackie replied.

Saved from having to answer that by John and David returning with lunch, Violet carefully put the new towels back into the shopping bags, “we’ll use these for special occasions,” she lied.

“Like when we go blind,” John laughed as he saw the almost day-glow hues; ignoring the dirty look he got from both women he put the bags on the table.

“Lunch time!” he announced and started handing around the take away boxes.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the rapidly cooling fish and chips the usual small talk quickly turned into something a bit less superficial when Pete carefully wiped the excess grease from his fingers and leaned in eyes narrowed, "now then, David," he started, "what brings you here?"

Violet stopped in mid-chew, "dad!" she hissed, "he's our guest."

Jackie stopped her on-going critique of the food and the kitchen décor at this exchange and also fixed her gaze on the actor.

Not expecting a straight on approach to the subject, David was caught off guard. He looked at John who had seemingly turned into a statue and then at Violet who was red faced and glaring at her step-father.

Realising he was on his own he swallowed the food in his mouth, "I just decided to pop in for a visit," he replied.

Pete nodded at this slowly, "of course," he replied not sounding convinced, but in the wake of the other's reactions to his attempt to get answers, he wisely decided to let the matter drop, for now.

Surprised that Pete let him get away with such a vague answer, and not quite convinced this would be the end of it David quickly stuffed more food in his mouth to head off further conversation.

John unlocked, and stood up clearing some of the empty boxes, making himself busy but keeping an eye and ear tuned, just in case.

Even Jackie remained silent the rest of the meal. It was obvious by the way she kept looking at her daughter, her son-in-law and then to David that even though she was quiet she was trying to work out what Pete found so fascinating about the tall Scot.

Somehow they got through the rest of the parental visit. Jackie declaring she'd work on redecorating the kitchen next as John made note to change the locks on the doors before too long.

Once they were alone again Violet took the shopping bag with the brightly coloured towels and placed it with the other 'gifts' from her mum in the hall closet before turning back to her two men, "I should get back to work, at least for a few hours," she sighed regretfully.

John kissed her lightly on the cheek, "don't worry I'm sure we can amuse ourselves," he laughed. Then he helped her gather her things and saw her out.

Waiting until the car pulled away from the curb he turned back to David, "I'm not really sure why you're actually here, but I am glad you are," he smiled, "now, what shall we do while the 'cat's away'?"

Before David could answer a knock came on the door. John rolled his eyes before walking to the front of the house muttering something about nosy neighbours.

As the door opened a small ball of fur rushed in and started yapping at David, "don't mind Napoleon," he heard a woman's voice call out to him, as the thing nipped at his ankles, "he is very friendly."

David bent down and scooped up the small dog and held it out at a safe distance to return him to his owner.

As he approached he expected to see an older woman or someone other than the vision that met his eyes. The voice he had heard earlier belonged to a woman in her early thirties. Her eyes widened when she saw him, "wow, I didn't know you had a twin," she addressed John.

"Now, you do," he replied taking the wriggling, barking dog from David he handed the creature back to his owner.

Remembering herself, the woman cleared her throat, "the reason I'm here is I seemed to have locked myself out again," she laughed nervously, "Violet has been kind enough to keep my spare key..."

"I'll go get it," John offered and disappeared into the back of the house leaving the other two alone.

"Hi, I'm Liz," she held out the hand not holding the still yipping dog to her side, "and you are?"

"David," he took her hand, careful not to get it too close to the canine's sharp teeth. When she didn't let his hand go, he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, and made no attempt to get loose from her grip.

John's reappearance broke the spell and she thanked him quickly and almost ran out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

As John shut the door he noticed the strange expression on David's face. At first he was confused by the almost awestruck look, then he smiled, "you OK?" he asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"She's your neighbour?" David asked.

"Yup," the meta-crisis replied with amusement, "she's nice enough but a bit of an air head."

"And very pretty."

John looked out the window at her retreating form, "is she? I hadn't noticed."

"You can't tell me you haven't even considered anyone other than Violet attractive?"

"Actually," John laughed, "I haven't. I was born hard wired to love her and her alone, and I do."

"Wow," David blew out a long breath, "so you had no choice in the matter?"

"I don't really consider that a bad thing, do you?"

"No, not at all," David protested, "I've heard the term being 'born to love' someone but it's always been figurative, never literal."

"It's worked out for the best," John gestured at the actor with a wide smile, "after all, if I hadn't, you wouldn't be here."

David leaned against the wall of the foyer and went silent for a moment, "so he loves her too? The Doctor I mean?"

"Yes, of course he does, how could he not?"

"Did he ever act on it?" holding up his hands David amended that to, "I don't want gossipy details! I mean, did he ever tell her that?"

John shook his head, "he has this crazy idea that he can't love a human without destroying them."

"That idea is based on experience, I'm guessing," David spoke after a while, "but what about Jack?"

"Jack's a bit of an exception, he's immortal to start with and let's face it, overall a pretty guarded person who protects himself. He loves The Doctor but is a lot less likely to get his heart broken..." John sighed, then shaking his head to clear those memories he mustered a smile, "the foyer is pretty nice, but there are other places that are more interesting. Why don't I show you to your room, you can unpack and then I'll show you around?"

\----

Violet had hoped that Pete would not approach the subject of David's true identity while they were at Torchwood. She purposefully buried herself in paperwork, as if the piles of documents would form a shield around her, holding off the inevitable.

It didn't work. Knowing that Pete had security cameras all over Torchwood and taking the time to turn off the ones she knew about in her office, it didn't surprise her that he turned up just minutes from the time of her arrival.

He gave her a paternal kiss on the cheek and took the chair opposite her, "so you have a house guest," he started.

She nodding in agreement, not looking up from the computer in front of her.

"You can't avoid me for the rest of your life, I will find out who he really is," Pete smiled softly at his step-daughter, "why don't we just get to the point and save us all this song and dance?"

She looked over the top of the laptop, "it's complicated," she sighed, then pretended to be engrossed in reading the document on the screen.

"I know he is part human and part Time Lord," Pete continued, "and he's not the exact same mix as John. So I'm not buying the 'alternate' reality's version of your husband, there's more to it than that."

When that got no reply from Violet Pete rose and looked down at her, "if that's the way you want to play it, so be it," he laughed, "Jax and I are taking you out to dinner tonight. We'll pick you up at half past seven. Casual dress."

With that he left the room before she could say another word.

She closed the lid of the laptop and dug in her purse for her mobile, 'better warn her boys of what was to come,' she thought as she dialled her home number.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hyspero!" The Doctor called out as the TARDIS landed with a thump. The Master sat unmoving on the jump seat, watching his fellow Time Lord running around the console room like a chipmunk on caffeine.

Finally he spoke up, "what if I decline to go on this little 'shopping trip'?" he asked arms folded across his chest defiantly.

The thin Time Lord stepped over to him, "then by all means, stay here. I'll lock the controls, of course. And set the stasis collar to activate if you try to leave the TARDIS," he replied, his large dark eyes meeting The Master's bi-coloured ones unblinkingly.

"I cannot imagine what I did to deserve being stuck the rest of my lives with you," The Master grumbled as he slowly got to his feet.

"I can give you a list," The Doctor grinned at him, "do you want it in chronological or alphabetical order?"

"That was a rhetorical question and you know it!" The Master snapped as he walked towards the door, then more under his breath he murmured, "I hope you get eaten by a Hoix."

"They're wouldn't go for me when you're around," The Doctor pinched his arm, "I have a lot less meat on my bones."

The next thing The Master said the TARDIS chose not to translate; this got a sharp look from the thin Time Lord, "manners!" he chided before joining The Master outside the time capsule.

No sooner had the doors clicked shut than a squat humanoid and obviously female figure trotted up to the two men, "are you looking to sell your slave?" she asked running a forked tongue over sharp teeth.

"Tempting," The Doctor pretended to consider this, as she looked The Master up and down. Then after a dramatic pause he shook his head, "not today, but I'll keep you in mind if I decide to later."

The creature shuffled away as The Master's face turned an alarming red, "slave? Why in Rassilon's name does she think I'm a slave?"

The Doctor pointed to the stasis collar, grinning widely.

"I hate you," the dark suited Time Lord hissed.

"Tell me something I don't know," the thin Time Lord waved him off dismissively, "now, here's my shopping list, see if there's anything else we need to add," he thrust a long strip of paper into The Master's hands and started to walk away.

The Master read as he followed at enough of a distance to not be too close to The Doctor, but close enough not to activate the blinking collar around his neck, "why do you need a crate of dried zoale fruits?" he asked looking up from the list.

"They're good to add to salads or drinks or really just on their own," the thin Time Lord replied, "they've got a nice zip to them!"

"Great, I'm traveling with an intergalactic Jamie Oliver wanna-be."

"And more importantly," The Doctor turned around, now walking backwards, "they keep you regular, which will make you less of a grumpy-pants. Maybe you should eat more of them!"

"I am fine, thank you," The Master glared, "the only reason I'm grumpy is because of you."

This seemed to strike the pin-striped suited man extremely funny as he turned back around.

The Master pulled a face at his thin back before stuffing the list in his pocket and doing a survey of the surrounding area, hoping to find a way to get away from his source of irritation.


	8. Chapter 8

David briefly considered playing dead to get out of what would most likely be an awkward dinner with Pete and Jackie. But not having Jack's excuse of coming back to life, he couldn't think of a way to explain his rebirth later on.

But at least Violet insisted on driving them separately so they were spared the potentially claustrophobic closeness that riding in one car could bring.

They used the car ride to the restaurant to have a heated discussion on how much they should tell Pete and what to keep dark. Violet was all in favour of coming clean, "he's going to find out, and until he does he will not let the matter drop. That's why he makes such a good investigator, he is relentless."

"And how exactly are you going to approach the fact that we've essentially been lying to him the entire time?" John countered, "if not in words, then in deeds."

"I don't know," Violet sighed, "but either way the truth will come out eventually and don't you think it would be better to hear it from us than have him have to find out another way?"

"I'm hoping it never comes to that," John replied then turned to look at David he quickly amended, "it's not that we aren't proud of you, but it's safer to keep your identity hidden. Pete is thorough; he will start a file on you, even if we ask him not to. Hell, he probably already has for the information he already gathered."

"He wouldn't publish it," Violet protested.

"But computers and servers can be hacked into," the meta-crisis continued, "you know that from experience. How many times have you broken into supposedly secure systems, bypassed super-secret passwords and encryptions to get at the protected information?"

"That's different."

"Love, as much as I am impressed by your elite hacker skills and cleverness, you aren't the only one capable of getting into places you were not meant to go. Remember who taught you these things?"

"Pete," she admitted reluctantly.

"And what makes you think he hasn't shared his wisdom and techniques with others?" John pressed on, "and who knows who these others may have shared their knowledge with and who they may work for?"

"Didn't you say the name of the restaurant was Cedars?" David broke in.

Both sets of eyes looked at him, then John nodded, "yes, why do you ask?"

"We just passed it," the actor pointed out.

Violet impressed them with her extensive knowledge of curse words before turning the car around and heading back towards the restaurant.

As they entered Cedars David's hopes were raised that this encounter with, essentially his grandparents, wouldn't be so bad. The place was noisy making conversation, even in the waiting area, almost impossible.

His hopes were dashed again as they were led to a separate room off the main dining area, with just one table and doors that slid closed for maximum privacy. John winced as they approached the room, and Violet gulped audibly, making David think they had been counting on the loud atmosphere to save them as well.

Pete sat opposite Jackie at an intimate sized round table, before anyone could take in the seating arrangements he patted the chair next to him, "David," he smiled winningly, "sit right here and make an old man happy."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw John and Violet exchange looks, then resigning himself to the situation he took Pete's offer.

John sat next to him while Violet settled in next to her mother, her eyes wide and face a bit pale as she wondered what would happen next.

Luckily the perusal of the menus and general chit-chat and recommendations for what to order lessened the tension in the air, at least momentarily. While he was pretending to study the options, Pete was actually studying the man sitting next to him. Even though he was very subtle in his examination, David was painfully aware of the scrutiny. A few times glancing over his own menu to meet the steady gaze of the other man, who would quickly look away once discovered.

Jackie tossed the menu down with a short laugh, "I don't know why I bother looking I always order the same thing!"

Pete smiled at his wife, "maybe one day you'll change your mind."

"Hopefully for one that works better," John laughed quietly under his breath, only just loud enough for David to hear him.

Trying hard not to laugh David covered by pretending to cough, and reached for his glass of water. Then he kicked John lightly on his shin, "behave," he whispered.

John tried to look contrite but his wide grin prevented it from being at all convincing, so he gave up and went back to reading his menu.


	9. Chapter 9

The talk came to an end and awkward silence filled the room. They were saved moments later when the waitress appeared with the order food.

Pete was formulating his next move, John and Violet were on watch for whatever that may be, Jackie was examining the plate in front of her like it was glowing green and growling at her, while David was wondered if the option to play dead was still viable.

Pete smiled at everyone, “don’t stand on ceremony!” he chortled, “dig in! The grub’s not getting any warmer!”

That seemed to be all the others needed as utensils were picked up and the clank of silverware on china filled the small room.

Halfway through the meal, the conversation kept to the superficial, David was off in his own world trying to remember if he had packed his green hoodie, and other random thoughts filled his mind. He came to the present with a start when a sharp pain got his attention, it felt like someone had yanked a couple of hairs from the back of his head but when he looked up everyone was still engrossed in their meals.

Raising a hand to touch the sore spot he felt for blood, and out of the corner of his eye he just caught the movement of Pete quickly stuffing something into his coat pocket.

As they left the restaurant Jackie had run out of criticisms of the food, and the restaurant’s staff and was trying to light a cigarette. The wind and slight misty rain that was falling made her task difficult. John stepped up and cupped his hands over the lighter and she rewarded his assistance by blowing a lungful of smoke in his face.

Pete enfolded his step-daughter in a hug, and as he let her go she yelped, “ouch!” putting her hand to the back of her head.

“Sorry love,” he smiled, “these buttons,” he pointed at his suit jacket, “can be a might grabby.”

When he went to give John a hug, the thin man stepped back and held out his hand instead. Pete frowned for a moment, then regrouped and shook it before ushering his wife to their waiting limo.

Violet went to get the car, leaving John and David on their own. Waiting until she was out of sight David turned to the other man, “I don’t think that was an accident,” he mimed the motion of hair being pulled.

“It wasn’t,” John nodded in agreement, “and I was next on his list.”

“He took a hair sample from me at dinner,” the actor informed him.

“You have to give him points for persistence, but none for subtlety,” John smiled ruefully, “maybe tomorrow should be a take your child to work day.”

“Meaning?”

“I have a nominal post at Torchwood. It’s not really a full time job but rather a consulting type position, it allows me to set my own hours, unless I’m needed for some special case,” John continued, “and it’s been a while since I checked in, seems like a good time to do so.”

“And you want me to go with you?” David asked, “doesn’t that put me in awfully close contact with Pete?”

“Yes, and that’s exactly what I want, flush him out make him reveal his hand, right?”

“I’m beginning to think my role in the cosmos is to be bait,” David sighed.

John grinned widely, “at least you know what your role is, I’m still trying to figure out mine,” and before the tall Scot could reply Violet pulled up to the curb, “our chariot awaits.”

As he got into the car, this time in the passenger seat as John claimed the back for himself, David asked, “does she ever let you drive?”

“He has a license,” Violet grimaced, “and has only kept it because Pete pulled some strings.”

John leaned forward, “it’s apparently not a good idea to see how fast a car can go in the middle of the high road at rush hour,” he laughed.

“Repeatedly,” Violet added, “the local police were amazed at how many tickets he got on his first day as a licensed driver.”

“I should contact the Guinness Book of World Records,” John mused as he sat back.

“So how fast can it go?” David asked.

Violet shot him a look, “don’t encourage him!” she snapped.

John winked as David looked in the rear-view mirror at him and mouthed, “I’ll tell you later.”

Claiming extreme fatigue Violet turned in the moment they arrived home. After she disappeared up the stairs John took David aside, “we need to plot our strategy for tomorrow. Now here’s what I suggest…” he pulled a sheet of paper from a pad, grabbed a pencil and sat down at the kitchen table and began to draw up a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

As The Doctor scanned the market place he chided himself repeatedly for his momentary lapse in vigilance. He had gotten so engrossed in a book he had found that chronicled the history of Hyspero and the intricate illustrations it contained, especially the one that seemed to feature a small blue police box, that when he looked up The Master was gone.

The homing device built into the bracelet for the stasis collar helped him find it but instead of gracing the neck of a dark suited, blonde Time Lord it was hanging from a display rack in one of the booths.

The woman operating the stall told him that it was taken in trade for a small sword. Which didn't help to improve The Doctor's mood. Not only was The Master loose and now a lot less easy to track, he was armed.

After a bit of confusion, having run off with the book he had been studying, and having that stall operator chase him down to demand payment, he settled up, paying double the asking price, and started the search.

The problem was, he stopped in the middle of the crowded market, was that the sheer numbers of bodies made finding The Master almost impossible. The psychic noise level was so high that trying to pin point him telepathically only resulting in a blinding headache when he attempted it.

Remembering the games of hide-n-seek the used to play in the rare down times at The Academy, the tightness of the blindfold and the other children either helping by thinking guiding thoughts or hindering if they were on the opposite team, he also recalled how rubbish he was at this. Even with his eyes made useless by the dark square of cloth he was too easily distracted and the others would give up out of frustration. Taunting and teasing him about his un-Time Lord like behaviour.

Squaring his shoulders he pushed the painful memories back down, he was no longer a child, and those insecurities were no longer relevant.

Closing his eyes he tried to think like The Master, obviously he'd want to get as far away from him as possible. Since he couldn't do anything with the TARDIS, he'd probably try to beg a lift on a space ship of some sort or, more likely, just steal one.

Opening his eyes again, a new sense of purpose focusing his mind, he made for the docks, confident that The Master would be found before the suns set.

\-----

Pete used his pass card to let him into the lab. The night watchman didn't even blink to see him return to Torchwood in the wee hours of the morning. Pete was known to even occasionally sleep on a cot in one of the medical areas if the fancy took him.

Carefully removing the two cellophane bags from his suit jacket he pulled the brightly dyed hairs out first. Laying them on a slide he carefully snipped off the root of one hair and put it into a small pipette.

Then repeating this for the strands of reddish brown hair he then set both pipettes into a centrifuge. Watching the machine spin he wished he had gotten a sample of John's hair but the half human/half alien was too clever by half and had figured out his ruse a lot more quickly than he was comfortable with. But he knew his son-in-law was a very intelligent man. Or half man, half Time Lord.

In fact, there were times he wondered if he had been too lenient with the tall dark eyed being. He was painfully aware of his alien side, and knew that had he been someone other than the one his step-daughter loved and eventually married, he would most likely be in one of the cells at Torchwood, not roaming free.

And now they had another alien/human mix amongst them.

His thoughts were interrupted as the centrifuge stopped spinning and beeped letting him know its work was done.

Now...he smiled, time to find out who this "David" really was.


	11. Chapter 11

Try as he might, David's eyes refused to stay open much past 2am. John took pity on him, after the fourth barely stifled yawn, and sent him off to bed.

John wasn't tired himself, having inherited his creator's less intense need for sleep, so he stayed up going over the plans for their visit to Torchwood later that morning.

The moment he crawled into the cool sheets David was fast asleep. Usually the first night in a strange bed wasn't this instantly comfortable but he had been through a pretty emotionally taxing day, being on his guard around Pete and all, that he was completely exhausted.

Almost immediately he began to dream, at first he was standing in a space port watching the ships blasting off and marvelling at the sight of them roaring into the inky blackness.

Next he was a passenger in one of the ships, the stars rushing by and planets coming into focus before being swallowed up by the dark. Suns shining on the exterior of the ship, stars twinkling in the distance as the force of acceleration pushing him back into the seat as the universe whooshed by.

Then he was suddenly back home, on his Earth. Between jobs, apparently. Nothing to do and nowhere to be, sitting at his kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. He felt like he was waiting for something...or perhaps someone to come take him away from this cosy, yet boring, scene.

Just when he was about to discover who or what that might be, the alarm on the bed-stand next to him went off.

He fumbled for his glasses and squinted at the beeping clock. Surely he hadn't been asleep that long? he wondered. But the display insisted it was 8am, so he threw back the covers and headed to the shower to get ready to face the day...and Torchwood.

\------  
Leaning against the wall of the room he had secreted himself in, he smiled. It was so easy to get into the minds of the lesser beings around him and the latest object of his attentions was no exception. He broadcast images and thoughts and feelings out to the ether he could feel them hit the intended target and the effect it had on him.

Try to leave would he? "Oh I don't think so sunshine," he laughed, then letting their connection go he came out of his hiding place, feeling as refreshed as if he had just had a nice nap himself.

Soon the mongrel would be back in the TARDIS, and he would be there until The Master decided it was time for him to leave, not a moment before.

The Doctor was right, the mixed breed was growing stronger, and someday he planned to take advantage of it. Until then, when the thin Doctor-look-alike returned he would put up his front of disgust and displeasure, fooling them all as to his true motivations.

He smiled widely, feeling quite pleased with himself. Even though it wasn't much of a challenge, he felt he had done a good morning's work. He looked around and not seeing his would be captor anywhere he straightened his tie and set out to blend in with the crowd.

Not that blending in was something someone of his magnificence was really capable of doing, he laughed.

When the time came he would let The Doctor "find him" and haul him back to that ridiculous heap of scrap he loved so much. But until then his game of cat and mouse would continue, on his terms.

As he walked along he was surprised to find he was quite hungry, no, ravenous, he set out in search of something wonderfully decadent to eat. And perhaps someone enjoyable, easy on the eyes to share it with.

Spying a group of appealing youths around a bread maker's cart he made his way over to them. Smiling widely he put his arms around two of the most fair amongst them, "so lads, what's for breakfast?" he asked as they smiled encouragingly at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Violet was surprised to see her two men, dressed and at the breakfast table as she came downstairs ready to leave for work.

John hadn't really bothered to do much than run a razor over his face and change his shirt for a dark blue button up number. David had obviously showered, his hair still wet and sticking up a bit.

"What are you to up to today?" she asked given them both a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's take your child to work day," John announced over the rim of his tea cup.

"I don't remember hearing that," Violet mused, then it struck her, "you have got to be kidding me!" she gasped, "you can't bring David to Torchwood, you know Pete is going to find out he's there and try something!"

"That is exactly the idea," John replied with a shrug.  
David offered, "we have it all planned out."

"And what if Pete doesn't go with your plans?" Violet asked her voice raised, "you don't really think he's going to play nice when he has a mystery to solve!" she whirled on her husband, "surely you can't forget all he pulled on you when you first got here?"

"I haven't forgotten, in fact I'm counting on it," John smiled.

"This could be insanely dangerous," she hissed.

"But just yesterday you were all for telling Pete," David countered reasonably, "what's changed your mind?"

Both sets of eyes turned to him at that point, the dark pair held a hint of admiration while the hazel set were wide with dismay.

"You've found something out that's changed your mind haven't you?" the tall Scot asked.

Violet looked like she was formulating a denial then her shoulders slumped, and she spoke slowly, "yes, remember I said I thought he had started a file on you? Pete, I mean."

David nodded, so she pressed on, "well, he has. And for only having a brief encounter with you the last time, it has an impressive amount of information in it."

"I need to see that file," John's voice was low and dark.

"And that's why I think this idea of marching into Torchwood is a bad idea," Violet continued as if her husband hadn't spoken.

"I think it's probably even more crucial that we do now," David insisted, "he's going to continue to poke around until he is satisfied, but if we do this on our own terms?"

Seeing that she was not going to win this, Violet busied herself gathering her purse and laptop, "I just hope you two know what you are doing. If you get in trouble I can only help so much, and.." she trailed off.

Giving her men a quick hug and one last look she headed out to Torchwood.

Finishing up their breakfasts, John announced it was time to go themselves. As they exited the house and climbed into the taxi David thought he saw the curtains of the house next door quickly part and then close again.

\------

Given the history of Hyspero, formerly a planet inhabited by thieves and assassins and other beings of questionable employment The Doctor wasn't surprised that his attempts to get information from the locals was being met with resistance.

Even though in recent times an effort had been made to move to more honest pursuits the tradition of not 'ratting' on others still remained strong. While most times he would find this code of confidentiality charming, right now it made him grind his teeth in frustration.

He found it impossible to believe that no one saw a dark suited man with a blonde ponytail, in their midst. Considering the most common mode of dress was military fatigues he would have bet that The Master would have stood out.

Giving up on the idea of information being freely given he put the word around that a handsome reward was to be given to the being who gave information leading to the capture of the missing Time Lord.

The idea of riches would overcome the societal taboos, or so he hoped.

Now he just needed to wait for the word to hit the right set of ears and he'd find The Master. Not that he planned to sit around waiting, but having other sets of eyes searching for him would certainly help.


	13. Chapter 13

The moment they arrived at Torchwood it was pretty obvious that they were both unexpected and the subject of great interest. Seconds after clearing reception Pete appeared out of nowhere to greet David and John.

This made the meta-crisis smile wryly as Pete tried to pretend he just happened to be hanging around the waiting area, rather than seeing them come in on his bank of hidden cameras.

Luckily a quick glance at the tall Scot confirmed that he wasn't buying Pete's feigned casualness either. He took the jovial man's hand when it was offered, shaking it warmly enough before stepping back to stand shoulder to shoulder with himself.

There was a strained silence as each side sized each other up, Pete's wide friendly smile slipping just a bit, before they all started talking at once. Followed by a bit of nervous laughter as they regrouped.

Pete tried again, "this is a nice surprise," he repeated.

John gestured at the door leading to the labs, "I figured I should finish up the experiments on that Zarbian weapon we found."

"He doesn't have clearance," Pete jerked a thumb at David, "without that he can't go into the labs."

"Ah," John smiled winningly, "but I happen to know just the person who can get him that...you."

Pete's eyes cut from John to David and back again. He unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation, as he tried to come to a decision. John fancied he could almost see the wheels turning in his father-in-law's head.

Decision made Pete's smile matched John's although the mirth didn't quite spread to his entire face, "of course," he nodded as he slipping his arm around the actor's shoulders, "what good is being the head of Torchwood if you can't pull a few strings?" he chortled as he lead him into the depths of the building.

John followed at a bit of a distance, close enough to eavesdrop and if the need arose, to intervene if Pete got out of line. His thoughts were to let his father-in-law think he was getting away with his act, and perhaps let his guard down.

They had almost reached the lab when Violet came around the corner, almost running into him. It was obvious by her surprise in seeing him that she had been lost in reading the report she had clutched in her hands and had momentarily forgotten their earlier discussion.

She regrouped and quickly tucked the report into her jacket pocket and enfolded him in a hug. Normally John would have returned the embrace and held on to his wife, perhaps a bit longer than she would have liked, but he counted to ten before removing her from him.

Violet frowned, "what's wrong?" she asked her voice puzzled, "I know I showered today?" she mimed sniffing her armpits.

"Pete just walked off with David," John explained just before he took off down the corridor at a dead run.

It took a moment for the ramifications of that to sink in, but once it did Violet ran after her husband.

A quick glance into the lab proved the objects of their hunt were not there. The four scientists looked up as Violet all but kicked in the door. The rest of the rooms yielded no sign of Pete or more importantly, David.

Knowing how much restraint it took his wife to not say "I told you so," John was both impressed by her control and dismayed at his short lapse in diligence. As the progressed down the corridor, each door opened turning up nothing, he tried to get his one frantically pounding heart under control as he fought the rising panic.

As they reached the end of the hall, Violet put a reassuring hand on John's shoulder, "he can't have gotten far," she tried to smile but her lower lip quivered with the effort. She dug into her pocket and removed her mobile, "I'll just call him, he never goes anywhere without his phone."

When the call went to voicemail she instantly hit redial, hoping Pete had just missed the call the first time. The second attempt made it painfully obvious he was not answering on purpose.

She slowly slid the phone back into her pocket and leaned against the cool metallic walls of the corridor, "guess we can try his office next," she offered, trying not to let the defeat she felt, knowing all the nooks and crannies of the building and aware that there were probably more that she didn't know about,. She linked her arm in John's and ushered her too-silent husband to the lifts.


	14. Chapter 14

As they reached Pete’s office John put a restraining hand out, gesturing for Violet to get behind him. He felt in his pockets for anything that could be used as a weapon if necessary but came up only with house keys and some loose change.

He was about to suggest they make a quick visit to the armoury when the sound of laughter came from within.

Opening the door cautiously, he peeked in. The sight that greeted him, Pete sitting at his desk feet up, chatting away and David sitting opposite sipping a cup of coffee was not at all what he expected.

He had been prepared to rescue his son, free him from the clutches of the well-meaning but overzealous head of Torchwood before dire things could happen.

Instead they appeared to be having a nice visit.

Pete finally noticed John standing in the doorway, “come on in, there’s tea or coffee or if you’re up for something a bit stronger, there’s a wee bottle in that drawer,” he gestured with his cup of tea.

“David was just telling me about his first encounter with an Erbec,” he laughed, miming someone being licked.

“I felt sticky for days,” David pulled a face.

Pete regaled him with a tale of the greeting ritual of the Keligh, the exchanging of gifts including several half eaten rodent like creatures and the ‘marking of territory’, he concluded with, “between the staff getting sick and the wee everywhere, we had to close down that wing of Torchwood for a week just to be sure it was completely sanitised!”

Recovering from the shock of this almost domestic scene John poured himself a cup of coffee, discreetly sniffing it to be sure that Pete hadn’t put something “extra” into it before taking the chair next to the tall Scot.

Violet hung back, she could see the three of them quite clearly and could tell David was in no immediate danger. She decided to not join her men and instead headed back to her own office, feeling her presence wasn’t exactly needed. As she walked away she heard another round of laughter and smiled, ‘maybe they’ll work it all out on their own,’ then she crossed her fingers, ‘I hope.’

John was still unable to let his guard down, he couldn’t quite buy this sudden shift in attitude towards David and wondered what Pete had up his sleeve. As he watched the two of them, using the rim of his coffee mug as a sort of hiding point when the thought struck him. Perhaps the hair samples taken from the actor and Violet gave his father-in-law all the information he needed. Maybe now that he had figured out who David was he would stop treating him like a specimen and more of a human being.

Or part human being.

Trying to come up with the best way to approach this subject John had just about found it when Pete broke into his thoughts, “I thought I’d show this fine young man around, give him the grand tour,” he stood up gesturing for David to do so too, “you’re welcome to join us, although I think you know where everything is.”

John could tell that Pete really was hoping he’d decline, so of course he smiled widely, “can’t pass up a guided tour by an expert, now can I?” he got to his feet and joined them.

Pete’s face fell momentarily but he quickly recovered and plastered an almost sincere smile on his face, “good!” he clapped his hands, “so do you want to see gadgets or creatures first?”

Only half listening to Pete’s best museum guide imitation John followed a few steps behind him and David. He ached to get his father-in-law aside and find out what he knew but this wasn’t the time.

It was apparent that Pete was doing his best to impress the tall Scot, almost like he was showing off and for his part David was pretty fascinated. His eyes were wide with wonder and discovery as they walked through the technology warehouses and Pete pulled choice items out for him to examine.

The delight at this tour stopped when they hit the cells. Pete didn’t notice at first, but John could see the sparkle go out of the dark eyes that were almost identical to his own. There was still interest but he could tell that David felt sorry for the caged beings.

Pete finally caught on and stopped the tour, when he noticed David standing rock still in front of the cell of a small blueish purple fur covered creature.

“Is that necessary?” he asked pointing to the thick chains on the being’s neck and legs.

“That’s a Lyris,” Pete explained, “they look cute and cuddly but they have a mouth full of sharp teeth, they’re venomous and it took out two of our staff before we could get it into that cell.”

David looked over at John who nodded in agreement, “just because they look pathetic and helpless doesn’t mean they are.”

“It just seems wrong,” David continued, clearly remembering his own time spent locked up in various places on various worlds.

Pete smiled softly, “think it’s time to visit the gardens,” he took him by the arm, “I think they’ll be more to your liking.”


	15. Chapter 15

The gardens were pretty impressive, David had to admit. Back on Earth, well his Earth, he corrected himself, he knew next to nothing about plants. But these were not the sort of flora he'd be likely to see at the local farm market anyway.

Tall thin trees with puffs of what looked like feathers stood out as he first stepped into the courtyard. Their trunks were vivid hues of pinks and reds and the flumes were an almost blinding white.

There were flowers and what were apparently fruit trees everywhere he looked. As he passed one plant he jumped back in surprise as the branches lowered and seemed to make a grab for him.

"I'd watch that one," Pete advised, "it's pretty pushy."

"The tree moved!" David gasped out, watching the branches make for him again.

Pete laughed, "it's harmless, but it does like to give hugs. And it's not keen on letting go, especially if you hug it back."

"Gives new meaning to the term 'tree hugger'," the actor laughed not taking his eyes from the reaching branches.

"We find a lot of spores, seeds and oh, what are baby plants called?" he snapped his fingers at John.

"Seedlings or sprouts," he offered distractedly, still wondering what his father-in-law was up to.

"We find a lot of those things," Pete gestured vaguely at the surrounding vegetation, "and we test them to be sure they're not poisonous or harmful and if they pass the test we plant them."

David continued further into the garden and was hit by a sudden chill, "it's freezing over here!"

John joined him, "each section is climate controlled, the doorway there is the more tropical this is the more arctic-like zone."

Pete pointed to a cordoned off area, "those plants need an atmosphere that would kill most, um, humans and probably human mixes, you're welcome to go in there but put on one of those bio-suits first."

He looked like he was about to launch into more of his tour guide spiel when his mobile went off. He fished it out of his pocket, "sorry," he pulled a face as he saw the caller, "I have to take this." Turning away he spoke into the phone, "hi Jax, no I haven't forgotten, yes I know butter pecan...."

John took the opportunity to take David's hand and led him to the door, "best use his distraction to our advantage," he explained as they put as much distance between them and the man who seemed to be ready to throw his mobile into the dust bin.

Once they slowed down David asked, "where are we going?"

"I think Violet was right, best get you out of here," John started, then with a wry grin he added, "but don't tell her I said that."

"My lips are sealed," David smiled back.

As they stepped out to the street, trying to find taxi Violet watched them out of her office window. Making note to ask both her husband and her step-father what had happened she turned back to her laptop, and continued typing up her report.


	16. Chapter 16

When they returned home Liz was out in her front yard pulling weeds. David looked around a bit nervously for the barking, biting little dog he had the brief encounter with before but the bundle of fur was nowhere to be seen.

She looked up as they exited the taxi, "hi," she waved squinting under the brim of her wide straw hat. She caught the tall Scot glancing around and smiled, "Napoleon's inside, the sun dries him out too quickly."

"I'll bet," David smiled, "I can't imagine wearing a fur coat year round, it must be awful in the summer."

Liz laughed at this, "and no buttons to undo either!" she quipped. Then she tried to get to her feet, it was obvious by the way her legs were wobbling that she had been kneeling so long that they had fallen asleep on her. David rushed over and held out his hand to help her up.

John stepped back and watched the two interact with a half smile on his face. He really hadn't a lot of experience in the whole romance and courtship thing himself. After all the love of his life was the only woman he had ever had any encounters with, but it was amusing watching this unfold.

After she was upright, Liz still seemed to have some issues with her numb and tingling legs and it was only David's firm grip on her arm that prevented her from tripping. She batted her eyes up at the actor and smiled winningly at him as he helped her to her door.

Resisting the urge to clap at her performance, John took a seat on the steps leading up to the porch and cupped his chin in his hands. The whole time not taking his eyes from the scene going on mere metres from him, as if he were watching a riveting television drama.

It wasn't until Liz opened her door, declaring that her circulation was returning and gave David a quick peck on the cheek, calling him a dear that John tore his gaze away from them and stood up opening the door to his house and waiting for the now widely smiling man to return.

"She's good," John laughed as David all but floated into the house.

"Pardon?"

"She called on the classics for that one," John continued, "a bit of Blanche from 'A Streetcar Named Desire' with a hint of Scarlett O'Hara from 'Gone With the Wind', nice..."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the tall Scot protested, "she just needed some help is all."

"And you are the big strong he-man who came to her rescue," the meta-crisis laughed, "such a good boy!" he patted the other man on the cheek.

"Now if you're done playing Sir Galahad, can you help me make tea?" he fluttered his eyes at David coyly.

"You're funny."

"Does that mean you won't?" John put on a comical pout, with just a hint of lip tremble.

"I give up," David laughed, "yes I will help you make tea."

John clapped his hands together, "my hero..." he giggled and then he skipped into the kitchen.

This got an eye roll from the actor but he followed after him shaking his head the entire time at the other man's antics.


	17. Chapter 17

After a nice dinner and a quiet evening David excused himself to go to bed, leaving Violet and John alone.

"Why do you think he's really here?" Violet asked as soon as the actor headed upstairs.

"I'm not sure he even really knows why," John shook his head, "don't get me wrong I'm thrilled and in some ways honoured, but I think he's at loose ends and trying to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life."

Violet's eyes lit up, "do you think that means he'll stay?" she asked hopefully.

Her husband smiled softly, "I doubt it love, I know you'd like that, but I don't see that ever happening. He's not going to stay, he has a life."

Knowing he was probably right didn't make the idea seem less desirable, but she nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't seem like anything we do goes in a normal fashion," Violet laughed humourlessly, "our baby is physically older than us both and we barely know him. How are we supposed to handle that?"

"I don't think he needs parents, he has those already. Good ones, hand-picked for his well-being, we saw to that! I think he needs friends, or a peer group. Somebody he can talk to about life with The Doctor," John sighed.

"Hey!" she brightened suddenly, "we should do something fun, maybe a day trip to the beach or something? I'll call in sick tomorrow and we can spend the day together."

"Sounds ideal," John put his arm around her pulling her in close and kissing her lightly on the top of her head.

Unbeknownst to either of them David had paused just at the top of the stairs and had heard their conversation. Why was he really here? he wondered. He hoped it was to get to know the people who had created him, but part of him knew it was just one more way of delaying the decision weighing heavily on his mind.

Should he leave the TARDIS and The Doctor once and for all?

In many ways, he felt privileged to be chosen. The ability to live more than just one life was pretty addicting. He could go to different planets, alternate worlds, meet beings and see places the average person on Earth would never get to experience. And yet still get back to his own life mere minutes or hours later, with no one around him aware he had even been gone.

But there was a down side too, he had to admit. It was dizzying and disorienting at times. He found that it was hard to keep track of his 'real' life and the lines between that existence and the one that was his life with the Time Lord were beginning to blur.

He had caught himself about to relate an experience to his regular circle of friends about his travels but was able to deftly change the subject or couch it in terms of a script he had read. If he let down his guard and actually tried to tell anyone else he'd probably be sectioned so fast his head would swim.

Not that it wasn't swimming already.

He had to decide soon, it wasn't fair to The Doctor, to Violet or John, and truth be told even to himself to keep waffling.

Looking around the hallway and thinking about the domestic day to day of the mundane version of reality he had left behind, he wondered if going back to having a 'normal' life was even possible.

And whether or not he'd even want to.


	18. Chapter 18

After yet another night of dreams involving the TARDIS and traveling with The Doctor David woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the sun shining through the bedroom window.

Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and thought about the imagery still playing in his head. Since his adventures with the Time Lord, his dreams had gotten more vivid, and seemed so much more real than he had experienced before.

'Maybe,' he smiled softly, 'it's because I've experienced things most men only dream of!'

Truth be told he was really beginning to miss the thrill of discovery and the ability to go anywhere or any when in all of time and space. Not that he didn't appreciate his regular life...

'Whatever that means,' he laughed before heading to the shower to get ready for the day.

Violet had called Pete to feign being sick, but it was pretty obvious he wasn't buying her ruse when he said, "enjoy your day, love. Give that lad a hug for me," he chuckled softly before hanging up.

John, who had been pretending to not eavesdrop as he packed a basket for their trip, grinned crookedly at her unsuccessful attempt to lie to her step-father. He added a few more items and closed the lid.

"It's a good thing we don't have a video phone," he laughed.

"Why is that?" Violet asked her face set in a frown.

"When you lie your eyes get really wide and you play with your hair," John explained with a smile.

"You think you're so clever," she swatted his arm playfully.

"As it turns out, I am," he countered. Then looking up at the ceiling he declared, "I think he's up, I'll start packing the car, and once he's had breakfast we can go."

Violet slid two pieces of bread into the toaster. As she pressed the lever she came to the conclusion that she could really get used to having David around. She knew that they would never have the normal mother/son relationship as he really didn't relate to her in that way, and she could accept that, on some levels. But to be able to see him all the time, not whenever The Doctor brought him around, would be wonderful.

Then she remembered why they had sent him away in the first place and her dreamy smile left her face.

True, he was no longer a helpless child, but there were still forces in the cosmos that would do anything to get at The Doctor. They would use any means or anyone they could to bring him down, she shuddered at the thought of any harm coming to her son or the Time Lord.

David could still be in danger, and if they were being watched, monitored as John repeatedly warned her that they were, his presence there could be all they needed to put two and two together.

Setting aside the nice little fantasy of keeping her son close, she decided instead to make the most of the time they had together, and then, hopefully when the time came for him to leave it wouldn't hurt as much.

As if summoned by her thinking of him, David joined her in the kitchen. His hair was still damp from the shower and he looked like he could have used a few more hours sleep but he seemed happy to see her.

He gave her a quick hug before accepting the freshly made toast and a cup of coffee.

Waiting until he got settled Violet announced, "I hope you brought your swimming trunks, we're going to the beach today!"

"I didn't," David replied, looking stricken at his lack of preparedness.

"I have spares," John chimed in, as he stepped into the room, "and I'm pretty sure they'll fit," he laughed.

\------------

The Doctor had an almost overwhelming response to his offer of a reward for finding The Master.

"So much for the code of silence," he thought ruefully as yet another being approached him with so-called news.

The problem was the supposed sightings were all over the place. From the remotely plausible to the downright outrageous. He could pick up traces of The Master close enough to let him know that unlike some of the rumours, his fellow Time Lord was still on Hyspero. So unlike the tales of him stealing a space ship and blasting of to this planet or another, he was close by.

Close and yet so far.

Promising himself that he would be more diligent in his dealings with The Master going forward, The Doctor jotted down the latest bit of gossip and headed towards the planet's 'red light' district.


	19. Chapter 19

Although he had been on many worlds and had seen many areas with less than pure intent The Doctor was impressed and appalled in equal measures by the sheer number of vices and activities proposed to him as he walked along.

He didn't consider himself a prude, he had seen many things in his 900 plus years but he found himself almost blushing like a school boy at the various offers being thrown his way.

Deciding the best course of action was to pretend to be deaf and keep his eyes straight ahead he dove further into the street steadfastly ignoring the calls and suggestions that met him as he moved along.

Finally arriving at the address he had taken down, he knocked on the door. A small panel slid open and an eye stalk poked out of it, glaring at him, "what's the password?" a gruff voice demanded.

Holding up a high denomination note of the local currency The Doctor was instantly granted access, and the creature hastily stuffed the bill into a pouch tied around its middle.

"I'm looking for a Time Lord," The Doctor informed the being.

"Bit of a rare commodity," a female voice piped up. At that a beautiful humanoid woman, her long green hair shimmering in the half light of the foyer, stepped up, "unless you're applying for a position here?"

"No, nothing like that," The Doctor protested, then regaining his composure he continued, "I heard that you had one here already."

The woman looked around thoughtfully, "not for many years, at least not on staff..." her voice trailed off and she held out her hand palm up.

It took him a few seconds to catch on, but then he peeled another note from his roll and laid it on her outstretched hand.

"We did have a 'customer' earlier today," she smiled as she held the note up to the light to verify its authenticity. Once it passed the test she slipped it into her pocket, "but he only stayed for a brief morning's entertainment, and left again."

"He didn't happen to say where he was going did he?"

"Funny you should ask," the woman answered, "he asked one of the staff if they knew where he could get a steam bath, a good brandy...oh and a sonic blaster."

"Now that doesn't sound good," The Doctor mused quietly.

"There are some very nice steam baths," the woman smiled hopefully, looking him up and down appraisingly, "I'd love to show you them."

Seemingly oblivious to her attempts at flirting The Doctor patted her once on the shoulder, "well, thanks for the information, time I was off."

She watched him trot out the door, mouth slightly open with surprise at his reaction to her charms the woman stepped up to one of the gaudy mirrors lining the hallway, "maybe I'm losing my touch," she grumbled.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a communication device, punched in some numbers and held it to her ear, "it's me, yes you were right, The Doctor was just here looking for you. I sent him off on a wild goose chase as you instructed," she laughed, then her face grew serious, "this means my job is finished, I expect full payment by tomorrow."

Knowing that The Master would probably not fulfil his end of the bargain didn't particularly worry her. She just hoped this meant he would leave her and her employees alone. He was not a person she wanted to be obligated to and just the idea of him not coming around anymore was good enough for her.

She flashed on the image of the Vortite youth he had hired before making his true reason for his visit known. He would probably make a full recovery, but he would never be as beautiful as he once was, and she knew selling damaged merchandise would be tricky.

She snapped the device shut and smoothed down her hair before disappearing into the body of the building.


	20. Chapter 20

John handed David the spare set of swimming trunks as the actor was finishing up his breakfast, and made for the door, "I have a few more things I need to put into the car," he called over his shoulder as he went.

Violet watched him with a half smile, before turning back to the actor, "I hope he doesn't over pack, again," she laughed, "he seems to prepare for every eventuality to the point of including winter-weight parkas in case it suddenly decides to snow."

"Doesn't seem like snow is in the cards today," David glanced out the window at the sunny skies, with no clouds visible and then back at her.

"I know that, and you know that," she shook her head ruefully, "but I think he gets that from The Doctor, the whole 'be prepared' boy scout mentality. I mean have you ever ventured up to the TARDIS' attic? I don't think he ever throws anything away!"

Remembering the vast wardrobe rooms David nodded, "it is pretty impressive."

"You should see our garage," Violet gestured towards the out building, "I have to send him on errands away from the house just so I can take the garbage out!"

"I'm sort of the opposite," David replied, "I have this almost obsession with organisation, I like everything in its place."

"I know," Violet's smile grew wider, "we were in your cellar..." her smile faded as she saw the stricken look on his face as he recalled that incident.

She sat down next to him and took his hand, "I'm sorry, that still is a painful memory for you?"

Taking a sip of coffee he got himself back under control, "I got to see him, afterwards, the other me, and he seems to be OK now, but..." he stopped and took a deep breath.

Knowing nothing she could say would help at the moment, Violet just patted his hand once and then sat back. They sat in silence for a bit, then she leaned towards him once more, "I meant to say thank you."

"For what?"

"When you woke up, then, you called me mum!"

Replaying that in his head David smiled, "I did, didn't I?" he laughed, then added, "you're welcome."

Breakfast finished Violet and David stepped outside join John at the rather over-full looking car. Violet approached the passenger side and jumped back with a yelp, "there's someone in there," she half whispered to John.

Her husband grinned, "love, you know Liz, she's been our neighbour for years!"

She shot him a confused look and was about to ask what was the meaning of this when David also saw their addition and smiled widely. Then she caught on and gave John a wink "little ol' match maker you!" she laughed.

\----------  
The Master watched The Doctor leave the bawdy house with great interest. He had threatened, and bribed in equal amount with several lesser beings to send his fellow Time Lord on a wild goose chase. And so far he was pleased at how well it was working.

But he also knew that eventually he would have to let himself get 'caught' and he wasn't ready to give up his freedom quite yet. Still it was pretty amusing to watch The Doctor running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Sooner or later though, he would catch on that he was being sent all over the place and as much as he liked to harass The Doctor and belittle his mental abilities to his face, he knew that he was a very clever and capable being. It wouldn't take him long to figure it out and when he did, well, he wasn't called "The Oncoming Storm" for nothing.

Remembering his conversation with the proprietor he knew that The Doctor had been sent to look for him at the steam baths. Too bad, he stretched his neck slightly, a steam bath sounded really good about now.

'Maybe,' he smiled thinly, 'I'll follow him and after he leaves take advantage of the location.'

The idea of him chasing the thin Time Lord made him laugh, the hunted following the hunter, now that's a delicious turn of events!


	21. Chapter 21

As happy as David was to see Liz, he was at a loss as to what to talk to her about. After the 'hellos' and 'glad you could come' parts of the conversation both grew silent. John, was highly amused by this awkwardness but decided to play nice and start the chatting back up again, "so what did you do with Napoleon for the day?"

Liz leaned forward to speak to him, "I have a doggy sitter that runs a canine day care out of her home, it was sort of short notice, but she was able to squeeze him in."

That got the ball rolling.

"What do they do at a canine day care centre?" David asked, "I'm guessing finger painting or rather, paw painting isn't on the agenda."

The woman seemed to find that very funny, "no, nothing like that, they just get to hang out with dogs of the same size and temperament, and play or nap or whatever they want to do."

"You should have brought him with you," Violet added, not noticing the pained looks on the two men's faces as she spoke.

"He's not keen on water, let alone the ocean," Liz sighed, "even bathing him is a chore, I can't imagine him being at the beach."

"I can," John whispered to his wife, "I'd take him in swimming with a nice rock tied around his neck to help keep him afloat."

Knowing her husband would not really want to harm the small dog, Violet elbowed him, "behave yourself!" she whispered back with a laugh she couldn't quite hide.

Glancing in the rear view mirror she tried to gauge whether or not Liz had heard John's comment, but the woman seemed to have eyes only for David. This warmed her heart, the part still hoping he'd stay with them.

Carefully laying her head on her husband's shoulder, in a way that wouldn't interfere with his ability to drive, she felt content.

With John's propensity for fast driving and the conversation, made the rest of the trip to the beach just fly by. When they pulled into the car park David was surprised that they had arrived so soon.

Unlike the almost baby oil-like thick waters of Chreeng, a planet he had visited with The Doctor, this ocean appeared to be filled with the regulation weight liquid. He dipped a toe into the water after removing his shoes and socks while the ladies disappeared into one of the pavilions to change.

John reached for one of the discarded socks with interest, "why does it say 'Friday' on this?" he held it up.

"They're 'day-of-the-week' socks," David replied, "it's easier to match them up when I'm doing laundry and helps me remember what day it is," he added with a laugh.

"But it's Wednesday," John countered, setting the sock back down, "they don't seem help that much, really."

"Guess not," the tall Scot admitted, "but I don't think the manufacturers counted on time travel."

John took advantage of the two of them being alone to change the subject, "Violet is really hoping you're going to stay here," not waiting for a reply he pressed on, "I know you aren't, but I just wanted to say that I am glad you're here now."

"Thanks, I am too."

Before they could speak further the women reappeared, "aren't you getting changed?" Violet asked, "we didn't come all this way just to admire the scenery! Get those skinny bums into some suits before we toss you in fully clothed!" she swatted her husband on the rear as he rose to head to the pavilions, "move it!"


	22. Chapter 22

Once the requisite swimming gear was donned, John bounded out of the pavilion and straight into the water in one swift movement. The ladies were just standing at the water's edge watching him as he dove in.

Seconds later he popped up, "you could have warned me it was cold!" he gasped.

"I don't think at the rate you were traveling that sound would have caught up to you fast enough," Violet laughed. Then as David approached at a more leisurely pace she turned to him, "the water's cold."

"It looks it," David agreed watching John's fair skin take on a bluish tinge. He called out to him, "are you staying in there?"

"I'm already wet so might as well," the meta-crisis splashed water towards them and then disappeared under the waves.

Liz linked her arm in David's and led him to where the waves met the sand, just their feet getting wet as they walked along, "so I'm guessing from your accent that you live in Scotland?"

"I grew up there," he replied, "but I don't live there now."

She stopped and looked at him with a puzzled expression, "I thought you and John were twins?"

"That's not exactly true," David tried to come up with an explanation that wouldn't further confuse her, "we're related but he's not my brother."

"Oh like identical cousins," she ventured.

"Something like that," he agreed quickly, hoping that she would be satisfied with his vague answer.

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief as she changed the subject, "how long are you in town for?" she asked.

"Not really sure," he admitted, "I'm sort of at loose ends right now."

"Maybe you could come over for dinner tomorrow night, I'm not the world's most inventive cook but I make a spaghetti bolognese that will knock your socks off!" she ventured with a smile.

"I'd like that and I promise to wear clean socks just in case," David laughed.

"Just make sure they're the right day's," John's voice piped up from behind them, making them both jump.

"Right day's?" Liz repeated.

"Long story," David glared at the meta-crisis who smiled winningly by way of response.

"Must remember to ask you if your pants are similarly labelled," John's grin widened even more and then he took off at a trot to where Violet was standing holding out a large towel for him.

"What does that mean?" Liz looked utterly confused.

"He's just teasing me about my socks," David explained, "they're day-of-the-week socks, and well, he finds them funny."

Calling down the beach at John Liz declared, "there's nothing wrong with being organised!" she insisted, "you forget I've seen your garage!"

"Why is it you women pick on me for that?" John grumbled, "I know where everything is!"

"Yeah, in a heap in the garage," Violet snickered at her husband's outrage.

He pretended to be offended, but the edges of his mouth kept quirking up. Violet kissed him and then reaching into a cooler fished out a package of hot dogs, "time to get these started," she announced as she pointed him towards some free standing grills.

"Are you sure you trust me to not burn them?" John teased.

"No, but I will keep an eye on you," she laughed, "make sure you do it right."

He bowed dramatically then rising gave her a cheeky salute before trundling off to start the grilling.


	23. Chapter 23

The Doctor had just decided to find a nice cup of tea to help clear his mind and maybe a scone if they had something similar to it on this planet, when a snake-like creature sidled up to him, “I know where the one you seek is,” it hissed at him, its yellow eyes almost glowing in the shadow cast by the tall buildings.

“The reward only is given when he’s in my possession,” he informed the being, staving off the inevitable demand for upfront payment.

This seemed to offend the other, and it raised itself up to full height, “I do not wish a reward,” it growled, “I wish only to help you, Time Lord, to repay you for all you have done for my kind.”

“Then I thank you and apologise for my mistake,” The Doctor bowed his head slightly in the creature’s direction.

This seemed to mollify it and it settled back down into a more comfortable position before proceeding to give The Master’s whereabouts.

After he was once again alone The Doctor thought about this recent encounter. As sincere as the being seemed, there was something about the information, or perhaps the way it was presented that set off his inner alarms. 

Maybe he was being unduly paranoid, but in his long life he had not run into too many truly selfless life forms and the fact that this creature turned down the rather sizeable reward made him wonder if he would be walking into a trap.

Not that it would be beyond The Master to arrange this sort of thing. Get what he would consider a ‘flunky’ threaten or bribe or some combination of the two and send him or her to lay the foundation for his capture.

Weighing his options, The Doctor decided to play along, but go into this potential trap with his eyes wide open, part of him hoping that just this once he could trust someone else. The other part of him knowing that this was a foolish bit of optimism.

Following the creature’s directions he was surprised to find they led him to a sidewalk café. He had expected a dark lair or a lush hotel suite, not a dusty coffee house full of thirsty or caffeine deprived masses.

Looking at the name he had jotted down, he approached the counter, “I’m looking for Sulimu?” he ventured as the six eye stalks of the barista turned to him.

“What are you having?” came the gruff reply.

The Doctor eyed the chalk board with the day’s specials, “I’ll have the Athalian tea, with a splash of milk, two sugars.”

The barista quickly filled his order, accepted payment and turned to wait on another customer, the thin Time Lord reached out and grabbed his sleeve, “Sulimu?” he repeated.

Raising one of his three hands the barista gestured towards the back of the shop, “there!” and then went back to work.

The Doctor smiled as he saw the beaded curtain hanging from the doorway, only barely resisting the urge to swat the strings and make them rattle. As fun as that would be, if someone or something was lying in wait, announcing his approach would be silly.

Sulimu apparently was waiting for him. He was surprised to find she looked like a garden variety human being. Her short ginger hair curled around her face as she smiled up at him.

“Doctor,” she patted the sofa next to her, “please come in, have a seat.”

“Sulimu I presume?” he asked taking the place next to her.

“My name’s really Sue Lima,” she laughed, “but the locals had a hard time with that and shortened it. I’m originally from New York.”

She turned to him and eyed him carefully, “a real Time Lord,” she breathed out, “I had always heard of your kind but never saw one, and now I’ve seen the last two in existence in one day.”

“Good!” The Doctor brightened, “you’ve seen The Master? Where is he?”

“He was here earlier, and he left this for you,” Sulimu reached under the sofa and pulled out a small box, “he said that if I gave you this he’d spare my life.” She held it out to him, her hand shaking a bit.

“I’m sorry your first encounter with one of us had to be him,” The Doctor soothed, “I promise you no harm will come from this, I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you,” she smiled a bit waveringly, as he rose to leave. 

The barista thrust the cup of tea at him as he tried to leave the café, “take this,” it growled at him.

Stepping outside he took a sip of the brew, as the warm liquid hit his tongue he spat it back out, “tea my elbow,” he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and tossed the still full cup into a nearby trash bin.


	24. Chapter 24

Under Violet's watchful eye John only managed to char a few of the hot dogs and with the other items packed they had a fairly decent picnic lunch assembled in no time.

As the others filled their plates with gusto John slowly peeled the casing off of one of the sausages and examined the contents. Noticing this David paused with his sandwich halfway to his mouth, "what are you doing?" he asked.

"Believe me," Violet piped up, "you never want to ask him that when he's playing with his food."

John arched an eyebrow at his wife, but stayed silent.

But David couldn't let it go, his curiosity got the better of him so he pressed on, "no, seriously," he leaned forward watching as the meta-crisis pulled out a set of tweezers and selected something from the contents, "what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for rat hairs, mouse droppings and/or bug excrement," John informed him gravely as he poked at the meat with an air of suspicion.

At that proclamation the bite Liz had taken was quickly spat out and David set his sandwich down untouched.

Only Violet seemed unaffected, as she bit down with a loud snapping sound and chewed with a smile, "I warned you," she laughed once her mouth was empty again.

Nodding in acknowledgement David picked up a bunch of grapes and held them out, "anything you want to say about these before I eat one?"

John looked like he was about to comment but Violet shot him a glare and he stopped, cleared his throat and said, "no, go ahead," but looked at the fruit as if it had grown antlers.

"I guess that's how you stay so thin," Liz ventured, "if I examined everything I ate I'd be skinny too."

"I think you look fine," David smiled at her.

At this Violet grinned and winked at her husband, then turned to the other woman, "I think he really does that just to try to gross people out."

"It works," Liz admitted, and reached over a plucked a few grapes from the bunch David still held in his hands.

When the potato salad was passed his way all eyes turned to John as he once again held the plate close to his face and started picking at items in the scoop he had taken.

"What now?" Liz sighed looking at her own portion, "insects? worms?"

"No," John grinned crookedly, "I just don't like onions," he laughed as he fished the last bit out the salad and took a heaping spoonful.

As they were clearing away the meal Liz took Violet aside, "does John do that every meal or was that for my benefit?" she laughed.

"You should have seen him the first time I made popcorn for him," Violet giggled, "he spent a good hour trying to pop a kernel with a lighter. It was amusing."

"All men are just big kids," Liz agreed.

Thinking about her husband's unusual origins and his true physical age Violet agreed, "you can say that again!" 

\-------

Waiting until he was clear of the cafe and the last of the bitter not-quite-tea was out of his mouth The Doctor held the box up to the sunlight. The edges were sealed so it was impossible to see into the confines.

Taking out his stethoscope he placed the earpieces in his ears and held the diaphragm to one of the sides, listening carefully. No sound, aside from his own hearts beating nearby, could be heard.

Resisting the urge to shake it, in case there were some mechanisms involved that may be armed by such actions the Time Lord gently set the box on a window ledge and slowly, carefully opened it up.

Inside was a folded piece of paper. Using just two fingers he lifted the note out of the box and unfolded it. Taking his glasses out of his breast pocket with his other hand he settled them onto his nose and looked at the writing. 

"Twelve, seven, twenty-four," he read aloud. Turning the note over he looked for anything that would give him a clue what those three numbers meant. But the back was completely blank, no watermark, nothing to distinguish itself from any other generic piece of card stock, except the numbers written on the front.

He folded the paper once more and slipped it into his pocket before examining the box itself. It was a pretty generic looking box, the only thing different about it was the fact that it was jet black, The Master's favourite colour. 

'Or was black really the absence of colour?' The Doctor wondered, He seemed to be distracted by the definition before giving himself a mental shake to pull out of his musings. 

He almost tossed the box into the bin on the way past but instead he placed it in his coat pocket before heading out to continue his search for his fellow Time Lord.


	25. Chapter 25

As much as they tried to deny it and prolong their beach excursion the darkening skies and the rising wind that heralded a storm brewing made it painfully obvious that if they didn't pack up and head out soon they would be very wet, very soon.

John and Violet loaded up the car as David changed back into his clothes and Liz washed the sand from her feet.

The ride back was filled with small talk and replaying the day. Liz smiled at the couple in the front seat, "this has been wonderful," she laughed glancing at David and then back at them, "if I had known you were such fun people I would have been a bit less stand-offish."

Violet smiled back, "I think we could have been a bit more friendly too, but we're both so busy it's hard to make time to socialise."

"Meant to ask," Liz continued, "what is it you do?"

"I'm a house husband," John grinned, "a kept man."

This made Violet snicker, "he's a consultant at the firm I work for, the Torchwood Institute, we do scientific research."

"Oh that's the big building, um Canary Wharf right?" 

"Right. I am a research assistant, mostly paper work and that sort of thing," Violet explained, "a pencil pusher. And John helps with the overflow projects when needed."

Liz then turned to David, "and what do you do?"

"I'm an actor."

"Been in anything I would have seen?" she asked with a soft smile.

Thinking about that, he realised on this world he didn't even exist except for the occasional visit, "mostly stage work," he replied, "high brow stuff."

"I'm afraid I'm more into sappy romances and tearjerkers," Liz shrugged, "I haven't been to the theatre since I was in school, we got dragged to see some old tat that some long dead play-write had conjured up."

Realising how she vacuous sounded when she said that she quickly added, "but that's just me, I'm sure you're great at what you do."

After an awkward pause she took David's hand in hers, "have you ever thought of being on television? You are very handsome."

John made a strange half laugh, half choking sound as he overheard that until Violet shot him a 'behave' look.

"Thanks," David replied, "I'll have to give that some thought."

At that John almost turned purple trying not to laugh, Violet thumped him on the back with her free hand without taking her eyes from the road. 

As they pulled onto their street Liz linked her arm in David's, "promise me when you go back," she paused waiting for him to fill in the name of his home town, when he didn't she pressed on, "wherever it is that you live, that you'll keep in touch?"

David was silent for a moment, how would that be possible he wondered, but he recovered quickly and gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll do my best."

Once the car stopped John quickly opened the door and jogging over to the driver's side helped Violet out and then ushered her into the house, "we haven't unpacked the car yet," she protested as he all but dragged her to the door.

"Us old married folks should leave the young lovers alone, so they can say goodnight properly," John explained opening the door and pulling her inside with him.

"Oh," she grinned as she caught on, "you sure you don't have a little bit of Cupid in you as well as Time Lord?" 

She peered out into the half light of dusk before her husband stepped between her and the window, "now, now," he chided, "don't be nosy."

She tried to see above him but his tall frame towered over her slight one. He took her hands in his, "instead let's go make some of our own entertainment," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.


	26. Chapter 26

The Master waited impatiently for the next red herring to capture The Doctor's attention. He had specifically instructed one of the many hired flunkies to lead his fellow Time Lord to a rather disreputable looking barber shop. He had staked out the shop, and was sitting amongst a crowd in an open air cafe.

He glanced at his pocket watch and then back to the shop, according to his calculations the thin, freckled busy body was almost an hour late. He looked the watch one more time and then back into the milling crowd.

Maybe, he reason, The Doctor wasn't as easily misled as he had originally hoped. Perhaps he had caught on and was ignoring the little misdirections and taking his own course of action.

As he thought this his mind wandered back to their days at the Academy. The Doctor has not been a very good student, most of the teachers thought he was mentally slow but The Master had recognised that this lad wasn't stupid.

In fact, he had to admit, the only other mind as impressive as The Doctor's was his own. But whereas he, himself, made sure to dazzle his teachers, showing off his cleverness, The Doctor didn't care enough what others thought of him. He was just as happy to let them think he was thick.

His remembrances were interrupted by a waiter asking, "more tea sir?"

He shot the man a look that was many a being's last vision before dying a horrible death or wishing they were dead, "if you could actually conjure up tea I would love more. This lukewarm swill with Rassilon knows what you are trying to pass off as milk, hardly qualifies as tea."

"You could have just said no thank you and gotten it over with," a very familiar voice chimed in.

The Master looked beyond the still stunned waiter and saw a hearts stoppingly familiar freckled face looking back at him.

The waiter took this opportunity to scuttle away and The Doctor took the seat opposite The Master.

"How did you find me?" 

"It's pretty simple really," The Doctor laughed taking one of the biscuits from the plate in front of The Master and taking a bite before continuing, "I figured you were hanging about the places your 'friends' were sending me to, after all you would want to be able to gloat about running me all over the place and well..." he stopped and swallowed hard, "these are disgusting!" he set the half eaten biscuit back with its mates.

"Don't put your germy reject back with the untouched ones!" The Master scolded picking the discarded biscuit up with two fingers and flinging it away, "it's unsanitary!"

"Oh like throwing food into the street is sanitary?" The Doctor teased.

"I suppose you're expecting me to just give up and let you take me back to that heap of junk you jokingly call a time capsule?"

"That would be nice," The Doctor sighed, "but I don't expect you to come willingly, or without a fuss."

The Master rose and glared down at the still seated man, "you think you're so smart, and can predict my every move," he huffed, "I'll show you!" he snapped and then without another word stomped off towards the TARDIS, which was parked just around the corner.

Watching the dark suited Time Lord open the door and step inside The Doctor's jaw dropped before he clamped his mouth closed with a click, "I guess you will," he addressed the slamming door. Then he jumped to his feet and trotted towards the TARDIS.


	27. Chapter 27

The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS and saw The Master sitting on the jumpseat expectantly.

"Took you long enough," the dark suited Time Lord grumbled, "you'd think with those long pipe-stem legs you have you could be a bit quicker."

Knowing that nothing he could say would benefit him in anyway The Doctor just pretended to ignore that comment.

The Master wasn't finished though, "I think it's time to check in on pretty boy and see if he's ready to play nice with you again."

This surprised The Doctor, "why this sudden interest in getting David back on board?"

"I don't care who you have as a companion he is as good as any and at least he doesn't moon over you, but I need you to have someone aside from me to bug the living hell out of, other wise I may have to kill you."

"You are getting soft in your old age," The Doctor grinned, "you like David and you know it."

"He is a charming lad, aside from his unfortunately resemblance to you, he seems a passable excuse for a sentient being," The Master conceded.

"I promised him I'd wait for him to contact me."

"You mean to tell me you're going to let a mongrel determine your next course of action? That is pathetic even for you!"

"You know you really should stop calling him a mongrel especially if you're trying to convince me that you want him back," The Doctor pointed out distractedly as he fiddled with the controls, "meant to ask, how did you get the stasis collar off?"

"You put too much faith in that outdated technology, I can take that thing off any time I choose, I just kept it on to placate you," The Master snorted.

Not quite falling for this The Doctor let the matter drop, "maybe just a quick visit, to check up on him..." he spoke mostly to himself, and started to set the coordinates to the alternate Earth.

\---------

Violet lay in the strong arms of her husband, and tried to pretend she wasn't listening for the sound of the front door. It had been hours since they had left David alone with Liz and he still hadn't returned.

John had fallen asleep after their love making, and normally she would have drifted off herself, but she was too concerned for their son. 

After all what did she really know about Liz?

Yes, they had been neighbours pretty much since Pete bought them this house when John joined her world. She didn't seem to have a job, perhaps she worked from home? or maybe was living on an inheritance? Either way she never seemed to stray much from the block they lived on, and whenever they went out she was always outside to see them off.

Maybe she was just lonely, Violet thought, perhaps they were the only people she had contact with and that's why she seemed almost desperate to be on the fringes of their lives.

Violet didn't share John's enthusiasm for this budding relationship Liz seemed to want to have with David. Perhaps it was her over-active maternal instincts kicking into gear but she didn't quite trust this woman.

She turned her head slightly to see the clock, "it's nearly two o'clock," she grumbled, "where is he?"

John never slept deeply, a legacy of his heritage, he opened one eye and peered at her, "he's an adult, love," he pulled her in closer, his voice a bit sleep rough, "you can't impose a curfew on him now."

"What if she's holding him hostage?" her voice took on an almost hysterical tone and she sat up quickly.

"Violet, she's barely 5'5 and he's my height, and I daresay he could take her easily in a fight," John soothed, "they probably just, well you know."

She didn't quite catch on at first, but then she grinned, "you're probably right," she laughed at herself. Then settling back into the waiting arms, she pretended to let herself relax, hoping her act was fooling her very observant husband.


	28. Chapter 28

They both woke a bit later with a start as they heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS landing from somewhere in the house.

John leapt out of bed, "what the hell?" he proclaimed before taking off down the stairs. 

Violet having just gotten to sleep glared at the clock, "I have to be at work in three hours!" she grumbled before grabbing her robe and heading to join her husband.

"It's four in the morning!" she heard John growl at someone, as she came down the steps to the main floor.

"Is it?" a mild voice replied.

"I swear you are the only Time Lord in all of history to have absolutely no sense of time!" John shot back.

"Oh he has a sense of time," another voice chimed in, "he just doesn't use it."

Violet found The Doctor, The Master and her husband standing in the front room gathered around the blue police box.

Seeing Violet, the thin Time Lord grinned and scooped her up in a hug. Then looking around he asked, "where's David? Surely he isn't that sound of a sleeper?"

"Ah, well maybe he is," John smiled, "but he's not here, we left him in the company of a rather charming woman, our neighbour, Liz."

The Master found this massively funny, "now that he didn't inherit from you," he poked a finger at The Doctor's thin chest, "he should give you lessons on how to get lucky!"

"I don't need lessons," The Doctor replied defensively. He turned back to Violet, and was about to say something when the front door opened and David appeared. 

A bit taken aback by four sets of eyes turning to stare at him the tall Scot shut the door quietly, "did I not get the invite for this party?" he asked his half open eyes traveling from one person to the next in turn.

John stepped up, "it would appear that he," he pointed at The Doctor, "is anxious to get your answer."

But before David could reply Violet noticed a slight cut on his lower arm just above the wrist, it seemed fresh and was still bleeding, "are you OK?" she asked taking his hand in hers and looking at the wound.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not too coordinated, I caught that on the door to Liz's house on the way out, I am pretty tired," he spoke carefully, pronouncing every word with precision.

Violet looked at the cut again, it didn't really look like a scrape it looked like a pretty precise cut, almost like...

Her train of thought was interrupted by David's barely stifled yawn, and his glazed over eyes as he all but swayed on his feet. He looked completely exhausted, and her concern for his fatigue overrode her musings.

Giving him a light kiss on the cheek she smiled softly, "why don't you turn in, and we can all catch up later on?"

David turned to head up to the guest room but his legs seemed unable to hold him up properly and he wobbled as he tried to walk. John took his arm, "are you sure you're OK?" he asked gazing into the dark eyes, mirrors of his own. 

"Just really tired," David replied his words now slurring as he tried to reassure them.

"Did you have anything to drink at Liz's?" Violet asked taking his other arm and leading him to the sofa.

"A glass of wine," he replied as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Once they got him to the sofa Violet removed his shoes as John laid him down and covered him with an afghan. The minute his head hit the pillow he was sound asleep. 

The Doctor sat next to him and scanned him with the sonic screwdriver, "I can't say for sure," he spoke slowly as he held the device up to his face,"but either he had more than one glass or something was added to his drink, he's out cold."

As little as she knew Liz, Violet was reluctant to believe that she had drugged David, "we did have a long day at the beach, he didn't drink a lot of liquids, one glass of wine can really effect you if you're both tired and dehydrated."

"She slipped him a mickey!" The Master chortled, "hope his virtue is still intact!" 

When three almost identical glares were shot his way his good humour vanished and he pretended to brush lint from his jacket.

The Doctor looked over at the completely still form on the sofa, "it's late or early or whatever, I'll stay with him, and you all can go back to your respective beds and we'll discuss this when we all have clearer heads."


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning it was pretty obvious that the only one of them that had gotten any sleep was David and he appeared a bit worse for wear as well. His eyes were bloodshot and he squinted in the bright morning light as he joined the others in the kitchen.

"You look awful," The Master commented as he sat down at the table.

"I feel pretty awful," he admitted as Violet set a cup of steaming coffee in front of him.

"You seemed a tad drunk last night or rather this morning, earlier," The Doctor said, "bit of a hangover?" with that he fished in his pocket and held out a small white bottle, "these should help."

When David seemed hesitant in taking the bottle from him he opened it up and shook two pills out, "nothing harmful I assure you, they're made from the extract of the ghavesoyan orchid, similar to aspirins."

The Master grabbed the bottle, "you've had those all this time? I could use those when I've been sampling my acquisitions! You've been holding out on me!"

The Doctor took the bottle back, "if you can't practise moderation, you deserve the consequences!"

"Prude!" 

David took the offered pills, "I only had one glass of wine, I swear, and I didn't even finish it, it was really odd tasting."

John and The Doctor exchanged looks at this, but both men remained silent. Violet, who had been making toast had blissfully not overheard that part of the conversation.

"Feeling any better?" she asked David setting a plate of toast in front of him.

"I'm sure I will be," he washed the pills down with a glass of orange juice, as he set the glass back down he noticed the cut on his arm, "how did that happen?" he wondered aloud.

"Last night you said you caught it on Liz's door," John informed him.

"Then I must have," the actor agreed, "to be honest I don't remember coming back here at all. Guess that wine hit me harder than I thought it would."

The Doctor spoke up, "are you sure there wasn't something 'extra' in that wine? I mean yes you could have been dehydrated and all that but you were seriously out of it last night, that was more than a just one glass intoxication."

"I can't imagine that happening," David replied, then he smiled, "wow those pills really do work fast, I feel better already."

After helping himself to some toast and some more coffee, only half aware that everyone was still watching him carefully David finally asked, "so what's the real reason you're here? Surely not to proffer hangover remedies?"

The direct approach took The Doctor by surprise, and he took a moment to compose his reply. As he opened his mouth The Master folded his hands under his chin and batted his eyes at the actor, "he misses you, and he wants you to come back to save him from being alone with bad old me for his only company, isn't that sweet?"

"I do miss having you onboard," the thin Time Lord cut in after a warning glare at The Master, "but of course it's up to you."

"I miss it too," David admitted, then he quickly added, "I really have enjoyed my time with you two," he gestured at Violet and John, "you've been wonderful but I'm not ready to give it all up yet. There's so much more to see and do..."

Violet had expected that would be his answer but that little light of hope she had refused to be snuffed out and hearing this made her heart ache, but she mustered a smile, "I don't blame you," she reached out and patted his hand, "when you're ready please come back and visit us again!"

"I'd love that," David smiled, then pushing back his chair he announced, "once I get packed and washed up I'll be ready to go," at that he rose and left the room.


	30. Chapter 30

The Doctor watched him leave then turned back to the couple, "I'm sorry..." he started but John held up his hands, cutting him off.

"No need," the meta-crisis informed him, "of course he wants to rejoin you, he can't help it. With that little bit of Time Lord in him? How could he resist?"

"It's certainly isn't because of your charm," The Master added before helping himself to another piece of toast, smearing it with jam, "besides every fledgling needs to leave the nest sometime."

"Thanks for the ornithology lesson," John shot back, then speaking to The Doctor he pressed on, "just be careful with him I have this feeling something is going to happen and that something isn't going to be good."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, and John understood he too had this feeling of foreboding.

Violet's eyes narrowed, "why didn't you tell me this earlier?" she demanded of her husband.

"It just crept up on me," John lied and looked to The Doctor to do the same.

"Oh yes, me too," the thin Time Lord quickly agreed.

"Then maybe he should stay here, where it's safe!" she begged.

"He's safer in the TARDIS than any place else in the cosmos," John intoned, hoping and praying that this was true.

"I'll take good care of him," The Master offered. As almost identical looks of disbelief were thrown his way he looked offended, "what?"

"The only being you'd take good care of is yourself," John scoffed.

"Fine!" The Master snapped, "try to do something nice for once..." he pouted as he jammed more toast into his mouth.

The conversation died out then, the only sounds filling the kitchen were the occasional sips of hot beverages being taken and The Master cramming as much food down his throat as he could get his hands on.

A few moments later David reappeared, freshly showered with his case slung over one shoulder. 

John and Violet rose to make their goodbyes. 

"The offer is open ended," John smiled at his son, giving him a brief hug, "come see us any time!"

Violet's eyes were brimming with unshed tears but she put on a wavering smile to cover this, "please, do," she held him tight and then letting him go ruffled his still wet hair, "I love you."

As they filed into the TARDIS David looked back, his own eyes seeming a bit more moist than usual, and waved at them before closing the door.

The front room was filled with the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS taking off, and a stiff breeze blew some magazines off one of the end tables before the blue box disappeared from sight.

\---------

The tests confirmed it, Liz smiled leaning back holding the readouts from the DNA analysis she had run on the tissue sample she had taken.

The tall dark stranger, the one her neighbours introduced as David, the man she had drugged and taken a bit of blood and skin from while he was under the influence, was indeed the rumoured long-lost descendent of The Doctor.

She had been stationed there to spy on the meta-crisis and his human spouse, had wasted many years next to the admittedly intriguing couple. Watching and waiting for any sign of this mythical offspring. 

Her bosses had dug up the corpse of the infant they had buried. The this odd couple had claimed with their baby but the tests showed the small body to be 100% human, so obviously this corpse of a child wasn't truly theirs!

With a slight twinge of her conscience she remembered how kind the tall Scot had been to her, he seemed like a nice person and given a different set of circumstances she would have really liked to have him as a friend and perhaps just a bit more than that.

Putting that thought out of her mind, she focused on the task at hand. Once this missing link was in their clutches, the true nature of her work would be revealed and maybe she could finally get off this god forsaken hunk of rock once and for all. 

Closing her eyes she dreamt of the riches that were soon to be hers. Money would salve her feelings of guilt, so she focused on it instead of betraying the man who did nothing to deserve his inevitable fate, except to have the bad luck to be born.


End file.
